Jinpachi
The Jinpachi Clan is a fictional clan that appears on Samurai Warriors 2: Empires, they are known to be an neighboring rival clan who utilizes ruthless tactics such as capturing enemy officers and seducing generals to defect to their army. The leader of the Jinpachi Clan was originally Tanjikyo Jinpachi's Grandfather Sujiyama Jinpachi, who oppose the Baisetsu clan from the very beginning. During the battle of Hidatori Bridge, Sujiyama and Kaimei fought each fiercely and he launched a fire attack on their main camp, the Jinpachi army fought bravely but they were forced to retreat when Kaimei impaled Sujiyama with his spear which killed him instantly. A few years later, Tanjikyo heard about his Grandfather's death at Hidatori Bridge and decided to lead the Jinpachi clan, he then led an chaotic assault on the village of Hida Province which infuriated Kaimei and was forced to come to the villagers' aid, the Baisetsu army defeated the Jinpachi army and was forced to retreat. But that didn't stop him from surrendering to the Baisetsu Clan, when Kaimei laid siege to Isshinoyaki castle, Tanjikyo had allied himself with Nobunaga Oda to take down the Baisetsu army. His army was soon destroyed, causing Kaimei to be slained by Nobunaga and Tanjikyo Jinpachi won the day. But soon after his father's death, Raima Baisetsu decided to take up the leadership of the Baisetsu clan and plots to take down Tanjikyo Jinpachi once and for all, the two armies clashed at Iwaki Province. The Jinpachi army gained an total advantage over the Baisetsu army by capturing some of Raima's retainers and caused a number of troops to defect to their side. just when the Baisetsu clan was going to be annihilated, Raima and his Bodyguard Genji Hongikyo snuck inside of Toyogama Castle and sets the place on fire, causing a large number of troops to be killed by the explosion which lead the Jinpachi army to a major defeat, causing Tanjikyo Jinpachi to be killed in the process. A few years later after Tanjikyo's death, His sister Raohmaru took over the Jinpachi clan and soon led a vicious siege on Zangetsuyama Castle. This caused Raima to take total action and decides to attacks the Jinpachi army by poisoning their enemy troops and leading a vicious assault on their main camp, Raohmaru's army was defeated and was forced to flee. Several years later after Raima was killed by the Toyotomi army and when Hideyoshi Toyotomi died of illness, Raohmaru and her cousin Taigo Jinpachi joined Ieyasu Tokugawa and the Eastern Army to fight Maigekiyu Baisetsu and Shouzen Baisetsu who joined Mitsunari Ishida and the Western Army at the battle of Sekigahara. When the Western Army was defeated and Ieyasu had Mitsunari executed, The Baisetsu brothers and their sons and wives fled to the Toyotomi clan along with Yukimura Sanada to participate in the Osaka Winter Campaign to fight Raohmaru, Taigo and Ieyasu Tokugawa, the Toyotomi army fought bravely against the Tokugawa Army and victory was within their reach, but Magekiyu and Shouzen was killed by the hands of Tadakatsu Honda and Ieyasu destroyed Osaka Castle which caused the Toyotomi clan to disappear from the pages of history. Raohmaru Jinpachi, Taigo Jinpachi, Retsuzan Baisetsu, and Taiga Baisetsu became the four noble retainers of the Tokugawa clan shortly after. Clan Heads #Sujiyama #Tanjikyo #Raohmaru (Tanjikyo's sister) Major Figures 1. Taigo 2. Hongetsu 3.Taijin 4.Saiken Ladies 1. Nanayuki- Sujiyama's wife, Tanjikyo's grandmother 2. Hamiyoku- Sujiyama's daughter, Hajin Kogasaki's wife 3. Ryohime- Tanjikyo's wife, Saiken's mother 4.Hiyami- Tanjikyo's daughter, Segumi Yojimbo's wife 5. Kashiyohime- Taigo's wife, Taijin's mother 6. Tetsukohime- Taijin's daughter, Taiga Baisetsu's wife 7. Miyako- Saiken's daughter, Retsuzan Baisetsu's wife Major Vassals The Six Boisterous Dragon Generals of Jinpachi 'The Six Boisterous Dragon Generals '(Ryu Roku-sho) are officers that served both Tanjikyo and Raohmaru Jinpachi after the death of their grandfather Sujiyama Jinpachi. Two of the generals Goujin Kamazaki and Ken-Goku Kisaragi assisted Tanjikyo at the Battle of Isshinoyaki Castle, with the help of the Oda army, they killed the commander Kaimei Baisetsu which routed the entire Baisetsu army. They later on fought against the Baisetsu army led by Kaimei's son Raima at the Battle of Iwaki Province, during the battle, Raima's forces were no match for the teamwork displayed by Gouijn Kamazaki and the ninja Ken-Goku which caused them to fall back, only for them to fall into a deadly fire attack launched by Raima's general Genji Hongikyo that exploded Toyogama Castle, causing the deaths of both Tanjikyo and Ken-Goku which led the fatally wounded Goujin to retreat. After the death of Tanjikyo, his younger sister Raohmaru took over and decided to have her revenge by attacking the Baisetsu clan at Zangetsuyama Castle with the dragon generals Saiyushu, Keiko, and Yorisada assisting her. Despite their efforts of deploying numerous machinations on Raima and his forces, Raohmaru's forces were eventually routed when the Baisetsu generals Shima Kyogoku and Hajin Kogasaki launched a sneak attack on her main camp. They continued to serve and assist their lady Raohmaru during Hideyoshi's campaigns of japan and eventual unification. after his death, the dragon generals along with Raohmaru then pledge their allegiance to Ieyasu Tokugawa and aided him in the Battle of Sekigahara. The following members are: 1.Goujin Kamazaki 2. Keiko Jiragumi 3. Hamayuki Rekka 4. Saiyushu Raiyuki 5. Yorisada Segumi 6. Ken-Goku Kisaragi (Tanjikyo's ninja bodyguard) Other Vassals *Retsuyama Toriyuki (Hatsuko's father) *Hatsuko Toriyuki *Daisuke Hinomori *Chiharu Hirotoda (Miyuki Chiba) *Rin Chigosuke *Minatoyo Ieyumi (Tomakiyo Segawa) *Bangotsu Tamaki *Shien Igashikage Retainer Families 1. Kamazaki 2. Jiragumi 3. Rekka 4. Raiyuki 5. Segumi 6. Kisaragi Castles Isshinoyaki Castle Toyogama Castle